Rides with Strangers
by Frukle Frackle
Summary: this is so bad lmao, its based off a game called Rides with Strangers uhhh and i don't believe in this shit like but still i made this shit fuck this is so bad i hate this why am i publishing it HAHAHU Fh eueurghiaerhg
1. Chapter 1

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Lukas grunted while gently hitting his head.

"How stupid can I get!?"

He should've gotten gas. How stupid, he always knew when it was necessary.

Now he stood there, on the side of the road, with his hand stuck out like an idiot waiting for a car to pass by so he could hitch a hike. He didn't feel very safe doing this but his phone had no bars. What a shame.

A black car came into view. It was a bit difficult to see it since it sort of blended in with the night sky but the light shone on it. It was a clean car.

The car stopped in front of him and the window rolled down. On the other side, a young man sat. He had spiky light blond hair and dark blue eyes. He had a scar below his right eye, which was also a bit red. _Must be tired,_ he thought.

"Hello, sir?" The man said. "Where are you going?"

"Not far from here. If the bridge is near than it's closer than I thought. I'm going home."

"Alright. I can give you a ride." The man said in a tone that almost sounded sarcastic. Lukas gave his address. "Hop in!" He said, patting the seat beside him.

Lukas grabbed his suitcase that was on the ground beside him and sat on the seat. On the small tray in between their seats, there was a book with a red leather cover. He wondered what it was since it had no title but it did have a lock.

"What's your name, sir?" the man asked. It had only been 2 minutes of the ride.

"Lukas. Yours?" Lukas dully responded.

"Mathias." Mathias sighed. He was looking for something on his side of the road.

"I can look out for something for you." Lukas said.

"Nah," Mathias responded, waving his hand, "you won't know what it is."

How could he not know? He always went to work in the town next door every weekend. He knew the way by heart. He just silently sighed and started to play on his phone.

Mathias pulled over so quickly, Lukas had to hold the handle on the ceiling of the car.

"Why did you pull over?" Lukas asked. He was really confused. There was nothing there!

"Don't trust strangers!" Mathias exclaimed before hitting Lukas with was looked like a wooden bat.


	2. Chapter 2

_What happened… ah geez, this pain… and where am I?_

This was a nightmare it had to be. Was the town on fire? Did he fall asleep on his way there? Who was that bald man with strange limbs? Why did everyone seem like they had been broken and then put together?

"I thought this was just an urban legend…" A familiar voice (raspy now) said, "It's like I've died… oh, how I wish I had."

A sick laughter filled his head. A laugh that was coming from someone who enjoyed torturing themself. It's as if their self-afflicted pain was better than Lukas' headache.

"I've dragged us both down here. What an honour… He would be proud! I accomplished what I've been experimenting with for years!" The voice yelling became lower as it spoke. Then the pitch came back to normal. "You're in hell, Lukas." The voice boomed into his head and he felt something poking him.

"Don't trust strangers, you pathetic fool!" the voice boomed. Lukas tried to see a bit better but everything was blurry. Then he saw the almost-human figures far away but everything became blurry again.

"When I go back, I'll have to take your weak soul for myself. How disgusting, I'll be a pile of flesh crawling towards a small bottle. But how funny too…"

Lukas could see everything now. The driver, Mathias was standing on top of a pentagram. He could see his stomach cut open… the blood was dried. The pentagram was made with his blood. But he didn't feel any pain there… in fact, his headache stopped.

"You're in hell, can't you see?" Mathias coughed up. He was disappearing slowly as he spoke.

Lukas never thought these things existed. Supernatural things to him were myths and pointless things bored people had made up to scare others into doing what they commanded. "Pray because if you won't, you'll be doomed!" That was complete shit. This was believable though. His vision cleared and he saw the figures far away. Now he saw they were demons. People with burned skin, hollow, glowing eyes and torn up wings. He wanted to shout for help. He didn't deserve to be here anyways, Mathias brought him here. He crawled to the edge of the cliff he was on. There was fire, lava. Dead bodies floating and burning up. Spikes were there too.

This _was_ hell.


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;""We're here, sir."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThis voice didn't seem so evil or so demonic now. Lukas opened his eyes. The car door was opened and they were indeed at his home. It was still nighttime. The drive was only two hours and about thrity minutes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"T-thank you." Lukas said. He rushed to get his suitcase that had fallen on the ground. He got out of the car and rubbed his head. "I slept, didn't I?" He asked, almost smiling./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yeah." Mathias said dully. He didn't seem to care or at least he wanted to dodge away from the question./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What a nightmare…" Lukas sighed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Was it?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yes, very realistic too…" Lukas sighed once more. Then, without looking at the driver again, he walked to his door and got his key out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Thank you for the ride, sir." He said with a forced smile./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"My pleasure." Mathias said. He adjust his coat and drove away./p 


	4. Chapter 4

Journal entry 668: 05/13/16

I finally have tested the drug on 5 subjects of different ages, sexes and families. I can conclude this drug is a hell of a thing. If someone snooped in this journal, they wouldn't understand. It creates hell. A horrible illusion. All of them seemed to think it was just a dream but in fact it was an illusion. The drug also heals the subject even quicker than estimated. No scars on their stomachs or heads! I'm a genius. But when it comes to names, I'm not. What should this be called? I'll ask him. What a creative boy. I wonder what is he going to come up with this time.


End file.
